walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas - Snowed in at the House of Mouse
Mickey's Magical Christmas - Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a UK VHS/DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 12th November 2001, 11th November 2002 and 10th November 2003. Description Cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Practical Pig * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jollyland * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Robby Benson as Beast * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Gus, Captain Hook, Grumpy and Mad Hatter * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Pat Carroll as Ursula * John Cleese as the Narrator (The Nutcracker segment) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Edan Gross as Christopher Robin * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Maurice LaMarche as Lumiere * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Michael Gough as Gopher * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Kevin Schon as Timon * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * April Winchell as Mother Von Drake * Sally Dworsky as Nala * Andre Stojka as Owl * Carolyn Gardner as Snow White * Nikita Hopkins as Roo * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Rick Logan as Aladdin / Chorus * Bobbi Page as Jasmine / Chorus * Kath Soucie as Kanga * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Joseph Williams as Simba * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Cartoons * Donald on Ice (1999) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) * The Nutcracker (1999) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) In addition, certain pieces of animation in the House segments are recycled the series episodes "Clarabelle's Christmas List", "Pete's Christmas Caper", "House of Turkey" and "Mickey vs. Shelby". Also, clips from the Mickey Mouse Works short "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" are played at one point. Credits Opening (Original 2001 release) Closing (Original 2001 release) Opening (2002 Re-Release) Closing (2002 Re-Release) Opening (2003 Re-Release) Closing (2003 Re-Release) Trailers and info Original 2001 release # Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Coming Soon) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Special Edition (Own It For a Limited Time Only on Video and Disney DVD, From October 2001) # The Emperor's New Groove (Now Available) 2002 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Walt Disney Christmas Magic (On Disney DVD and Video) # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Only on Disney DVD and Video) # Lilo and Stitch (On Disney DVD and Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) 2003 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Brother Bear (Coming Only to Theatres) # Piglet's Big Movie (Coming Soon to Disney DVD and Video) # Finding Nemo (Coming Soon to DVD and Video) # Disney's Winter Wonderland (Coming to Disney DVD and Video, Christmas 2003) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:Christmas videos Category:House of Mouse Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:Fantasia Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Mary Poppins Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Aladdin Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Pocahontas Category:The Jungle Book Category:Pete's Dragon Category:The Lion King Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Song of the South Category:Cinderella Category:Robin Hood Category:Mulan Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Chip 'N' Dale Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Peter Pan Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:Disney's Atlantis Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases